Oneway ticket to hell
by Miss P
Summary: Lyle uses Miss Parker as bait. Will Jarod be able to save her before it’s too late?


One-way ticket to hell. By Miss P.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summary: Lyle uses Miss Parker as bait. Will Jarod be able to save her before it's too late?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pretender characters in this story. And I'm not getting paid for writing it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Right now, I don't even remember how I found out. But it doesn't matter. All I can think off is Miss Parker. If I'm not there by eight o'clock, she will die. In the worst and most painful way I can ever imagine. I have to make it. I'm so scared, not only for myself, but for her. What if they manage to capture me before I get to her? What will they do then? Are they really going to let her die, even though they have me? Damn him.Damn Lyle. I hate him so much.  
  
As I arrive at the train station, it's almost dark. I can see the train standing there, ready to go. It's the only train in sight, and there's no sign of people. At least that's what I think. I can't say that I care about if there are people here or not. All I can do is think of her. I don't think I have ever parked a car as fast as I do now. But there is no time to lose. I get out, and without seeing Mr. Lyle and Sam, the sweeper. I run, as fast as I can to the back of the long blue train. I call out her name. She screams for me to help her. It feels like my heart stops in my chest. I don't think I have ever heard so much terror in her voice. As I reach the end of the train, I see her, chained to something; I don't pay attention to what. I gasp in horror, knowing that when the train leaves the platform, she will be dragged after it. Once again, she screams for help. I see her blue eyes widened with fear, and she tries desperately to break free, but fails. I'm just about to jump down at the tracks, when someone grabs me and forces me backwards. Before I have time to react, I feel the cold steel of handcuffs around my wrists. I scream, desperately fighting the person's hold of me.  
  
The person tells me to say goodbye to her. His voice sounds cold and totally without emotions. I turn my head and sees Lyle. It isn't a surprise. I know it was him. What surprises me though, is Sam. What is he doing here? He is Miss Parker's sweeper, not Lyle's. And he cares about her. I know that. So why is he just standing there? Letting this happen.. I still squirm, trying to break free, even though I know it's hopeless. I curse out loud. Dammit! There have to be something I can do. I know the only reason we're still here is because Lyle want me to see her die. Like the knowledge wouldn't be enough. They will force me to watch. The picture of her, being dragged after the train, and the sound of her screams as the hard material of the tracks cuts deeper into her flesh will always haunt me, as long as I live.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of engines. I know it's the train. It's ready to go. I hear Miss Parker scream. I know she's terrified. I can see it in her eyes. Her whole body is trembling.  
  
The train slowly starts to move. First she manages to remain standing, running after it. But it only lasts for a short while. I see her falling, she screams. Both with pain as the handcuffs incise her wrists, and terror. The next thing happens so fast I hardly remember any of it. I feel Lyle's grip of me loosens; he falls to the ground, unconscious. Before I have time to react, Sam snatches the keys from him and unlocks my cuffs. He screams at me to run, to save her. I think I say thank you, but I don't know for sure. I just have one thing on my mind as I run towards the train. It was going quite fast by now, I don't know how, but I manage to open the door and get in. First I am confused. What am I going to do? I come to think of the emergency brake. I run up to the one closest to me, to pull. Nothing happens. I curse out loud, running through the aisle of the train, trying to reach the front as fast as possible. I suppose people stares at me, wondering what the hell is wrong with me. I probably act like an idiot in their eyes, but I don't care. Miss Parker's screams echoes in my head, making me run even faster.  
  
As I reach the front, the train is running real fast. I don't even wanna think of how Miss Parker is doing. Maybe she isn't alive? I scream, banging my hands on the door which separates the driver from rest of the passengers. I don't know how long I am standing here, begging them to stop the damn train. Telling them there is a woman, chained behind it. For me it seem like an eternity, but maybe it is about seven or ten minutes before they get the point and decides to stop the train. I ask them to call an ambulance, but doesn't wait for a reply. Opening the door, I get out and run to where Miss Parker is. Praying she is still alive.  
  
As I get closer I call her name. There is no answer. I get terrified. She is dead. It is my fault. All those thoughts flash through my mind. I try to push them aside and concentrate. But it is impossible.  
  
The first thing I see as I get there is blood, a lot of blood. I run up to her, collapsing next to her lifeless body. I take her in my arms, shaking her. Then I hear it, a soft, almost inaudible groan from her. I let out a breath I wasn't aware of holding. She is alive. Thank god. I watch her. Don't know what is worst, her wrists has deep cuts from the handcuffs. If it hadn't been for all the blood, I swear I could have seen the bones. I suspect they were broken as well. My gaze travel down to the rest of her body, her face is covered with blood, but besides that, without any wounds. I am afraid to even look at her legs. But I do, and what I see shock me. Her pants are totally gone, all that is left are some thin, bloody threads, mixed with what was left of her skin and flesh. I shiver. God, I can't imagine all the pain she must have felt. How could her own brother do this to her? Maybe it was better if she'd died. I don't think she ever will be completely restored from this. She is very badly injured. I doubt she will even survive. If she did she would probably not be able to walk, ever again. I don't know but I suspect her spine have been destroyed as well. I keep holding her, softly talking to her, letting her know that I am here. I can hear her whimper weakly, so weakly that I only manage to hear it. Suddenly I realize I am crying. Tears are streaming down my cheeks.  
  
I don't know how long I have been sitting there; suddenly the sound of a chopper catches my attention. I look up and see it preparing to land. I have thought it would be a real ambulance, like a car or something. But who cares. Besides, a chopper is even better.  
  
The paramedics run up to us. Babbling something I never pay attention to. Somehow, they manage to get the handcuffs off her wrists, and in a couple of minutes they have taken Miss Parker to the chopper. I am with her the whole time. As the chopper flies, I sit there, holding her hand, praying that she will be alright. Suddenly I wonder what happened to Sam. I was right. He did care. He cared so much that he risked his own life to save Miss Parker's. I always known he was a good man. Not like the other, cold-blooded, callous machines that worked for the Centre. I hope he'll manage to get away from Lyle before he'll shoot him. If I know Lyle right, he wouldn't hesitate. I sigh deeply as I think of everything that happened today. Even though I close my eyes, I see the picture of Miss Parker's blood- covered body in front of me. It's awful. Not that I have to see it. I don't think of myself right now. Usually I never do. But I think of her. How she will handle this, when.or should I say if she gets better. If my suspicions are right, there's a big chance that her legs will be paralyzed. I feel so sorry for her. Even though I hope she'll survive. Even though I know I couldn't live without her. I know she will be better off dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three months have passed now. Miss Parker is still at the hospital. Not in Blue Cove of course. I had her moved; somewhere where the Centre can't find us. At least I hope so. You never know. The doctors don't know if her spine is going to heal or not. They've done everything they could. I never leave her side, not a single minute. I want her to know that I will always be there. No matter how this turns out, I will always love her. Suddenly I hear Miss Parker mumble something. I look at her. She looks so small, there she's lying. All bandaged up. When I said I thought her wrists were broken, I was right. But that's only a small part of it. As she'd been told about her situation, she'd broken down, crying. I tried everything I could to comfort her, but it didn't help. I guess it was some kind of shock. Maybe she hadn't realized the seriousness of it until then. I feel so sorry for her. I don't understand. Why does everything happen to her? Always, why can't fate just let her be happy? I let my hand slowly stroke her soft dark hair out of her face. She moans as she feels my touch. I whisper soothing words, promises her everything will be alright. I hope it's not a lie. Things have to be alright. By the way. I found out from.well.I have my sources. Sam is dead. I guess Lyle killed him. Poor guy, all he did was save his friends life. He didn't deserve to die. I haven't told Miss Parker yet. I think I'll wait 'till she's a little stronger. I know she will blame herself. And I don't want her to be even sadder. I slowly take her plastered hand in mine. So carefully that I won't hurt it. Miss Parker gives me a small smile.  
  
I haven't been in contact with anyone from the Centre. I don't dare. I can't risk Miss Parker's and my newfound freedom. I haven't even talked to Sydney. But I think he understands. I hope so. I don't know what will happen in the future, but I wish that we can have a normal life together. At least as normal as it can get. Hopefully the Centre won't bother us. I will make sure they won't. But I'm afraid they're not going to be the main problem. I just can't get the thought of Miss Parker in a wheelchair out of my mind. I don't think that she can ever get used to it. But at least she will have me. I just hope that it is enough, that my love for her is enough. At least that's something to hold on to. And maybe, she can find a way to cope. To go on with her life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END 


End file.
